The Power of Love
by JoyKaiba
Summary: Amber's week gets off to a bad start. First, Seto's sick and refuses to see a doctor. Then, on her first day of school, she gets teased by Joey and beat up by some bullies. Finally, a class report is issued and her and Joey have to work together on it. RR
1. The Start of a Bad Week

Amber – Hello and welcome to another exciting story. I would like to say that Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters do not, I repeat, do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. Any character or Millennium Items you do not recognize belongs to little old me. Now, one with the first chapter.

Chapter One

The Start of a Bad Week

"I'll be sure to tell him," a teenaged girl said as she sat at a desk with a phone to her ear, "He'll be back tomorrow. I'm positive. Good bye!" The door slightly creaked open as the girl ran her fingers through her glistening shoulder length turquoise hair. Her chin length teal hair curved around her thin face as her deep violet eyes focused on the oak desk presented in front of her. Three pieces of her bangs dangled lonely like in the middle of her forehead.

"Amber," a small childlike voice whispered from the half-opened door, "Are you ok?" The girl, who has now been identified as Amber, looked up. Mokuba was standing in the doorway. A slight smile crossed Amber's face as she started to lean back in the big black leather chair that she was occupying. The sun's last light was glistening in through the windows behind her making her golden ball earrings and heart locket sparkle. "Did you hear me Amber?"

"Sorry Mokuba," Amber said as she quickly stood up, "I've had a rough day, but I'm glad it's time to go home. I'm also glad that Seto will be back tomorrow." Mokuba nodded an agreement as he watched Amber stretch. Amber's short black vest, that was blazing with the letters KC in turquoise on the front right and back, lifted up a little along with her turquoise belly shirt. Not much of the belly shirt could be seen from behind the vest though. Only the sleeves, a little of the front where the vest was shaped like a v, and a little of the bottom were visible. "Let's go Mokie."

"Alright," Mokuba said as he shook his head. Amber smiled and walked by him. The silver belt buckle she was wearing sparkled and was emblazed with the letters KC. It was connected to a black belt that wrapped itself around the belt loops of her flares. Her black leather flares fit just tight enough to show her figure yet, they were loose at the bottom. They covered up some of her black boots though.

"Mokie," Amber said as she stood at the doorway, "I personal don't mind letting you spend the night at Kaiba Corp, but......" Amber trailed off as Mokuba quickly ran by her and the sunset caught her eye. A sudden sigh escaped off her rosy lips as she shut the door to the, now, quiet office.

Once downstairs, many friendly goodbyes rang out. "Good bye Miss. Kaiba" this and "Have a good evening Miss. Kaiba" that. Amber appreciated all the goodbyes and goodnights. She felt loved and wanted.

"What's wrong Amber," Mokuba asked as he watched the last employee leave, "You seemed to be bothered by something." Amber shook her head. She didn't realize she had just frozen. Many thoughts and emotions were flowing through her body and mind.

"It's nothing Mokuba," Amber said as she walked up to the front doors, "Let's go already. I'm quiet sure Jasper isn't going to wait for us much longer." Mokuba smiled and ran up next to Amber. Amber smiled too as she pushed him out the door and walked out herself. The alarm was set and Kaiba Corp had been officially closed down for the day.

"Miss. Kaiba," a young male voice rang out from the right side of Amber and Mokuba, "You look really tired. I'll be happy to take you home as quick as possible." Amber and Mokuba looked to their right to see a tall young man with ear length dirty blonde hair standing next to a long white limo. He had a goatee just on his chin, a white chaffer's outfit on, and hazel eyes. Amber looked delighted to see him. She started to run up to him with Mokuba right behind her.

"I thought that was your job Jasper," Amber said as she suddenly stopped in front of the man. Jasper slightly smiled and opened the very back door to the limo. Amber nodded and got into the limo. Mokuba quickly followed her in. The door suddenly, but quietly shut behind them.

Within a few seconds, the limo was started and rolling down the streets of Domino City. Amber gazed at all of the buildings passing by her window. It seemed like the buildings were moving and she was sitting still.

"Amber," Mokuba said as he gazed out his window, "Come here. You've really got to see this." Amber quickly scooted over to Mokuba's window and looked over his shoulder. The sunset was shining beautifully over the ocean. It made every ripple look like a shower of glitter. Amber loved the beauty of what she was seeing. It was absolutely breath taking, but her heart sank to her feet. She slowly and quietly scooted back over to her window.

"_What's wrong with me," _Amber thought to herself as she put her hand to her face, "_I can't look at a wonderful sunset without feeling lonely. I really need a boyfriend or at least a friend that's a boy." _A depressed sigh wondered off Amber's lip. Her whole life has been nothing but work. She finds herself lucky to have her only friend, Michelle.

An hour later, the limo rolled up to a pure white mansion. Amber went to open the door when it opened for her. She looked up suspecting a butler or maid. To her surprise it was neither. It was her other stepbrother, Seto. Her look of surprise suddenly turned to a very unhappy frown.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed mister," Amber asked as she got out of the limo and crossed her arms. Mokuba quickly jumped out behind her and froze when he spotted Seto. Seto didn't look too well. He was pale and tired looking. His icy blue eyes were misty and his shiny reddish-brown hair seemed dull. He was in a purple velvet robe with the letters KC stitched in gold on the front right side and had a purple blanket wrapped around him. He also seemed to have a pair of velvet purple pajama bottoms on too.

"Amber," Seto said with a weary voice as Amber put her arms around him so she could help him back inside, "Was everything fine at work? Did you tell Mr. DeFaso that I'll be in tomorrow?" Amber shook her head. Everything was fine and she did tell Mr. DeFaso, but Seto was worrying her.

"Listen," Amber said as her and Seto stopped on the porch, "You are in no condition to work or go to school. I want you to rest and I don't want any buts. Tomorrow is my first day in your school and I'll make sure to pick up your work. Personally, I think you deserve these sick days off. You're always working your fingers to the bone." Seto went to say something, but Amber put he slender finger to his pale rose-colored lips. She then started helping him inside the mansion. She would need some sleep too. She had to go to school tomorrow and she didn't want to miss her first day or Seto's work.

The next morning, Amber was sitting at the breakfast table looking over the newspaper. A headline caught her eye. It read, "Kaiba Corp Running Smoother Pass Few Days". Amber grinned slightly as she put her glass of orange juice to her mouth.

"Amber," Mokuba yelled as he came in to the kitchen dressed in a blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, and blue and white sneakers. Amber looked up from the newspaper and over at Mokuba.

"What Mokie," Amber questioned as she sat her glass down. Mokuba walked over to a chair and sat down. A worried look crossed his face. Amber started to get worried herself. "What's wrong?"

"Seto's fever has risen again," Mokuba said as he stared at the floor, "and he refuses to see a doctor." Amber was overcome with sudden sorrow. She sat the newspaper down and started going through her book bag. Mokuba shyly looked over at her.

"I'm giving you Dr. Keith's number," Amber said as she pulled a notebook and pencil out of her book bag, "You call him and tell him everything that Seto has. From his pale complexion to how high his fever is. He does house calls and yes I'm letting you stay home." Mokuba smiled slightly, but was too worried about his brother to really care. The doorbell suddenly rang out through what seemed like a completely empty space. It seemed to echo forever with no end.

"I'll get it," Mokuba said as he jumped off his chair and started running toward the door. Amber was still writing down Dr Keith's number. She kept making mistakes and had to erase and rewrite. She should have really put her reading glasses on first or at least calmed down a little.

"Who is it Mokuba," Amber questioned as she continued to erase and rewrite.

"It's Michelle," Mokuba yelled back, "Should I let her in? She's with Tristen." Amber shook her head. She didn't know who Tristen was personally. She only knew three people and they consisted of Seto, Mokuba, and Michelle. The only thing she knew about Tristen was that he was Michelle's boyfriend.

"Sure Mokie," Amber said as she started to get frustrated.

In a few seconds, a girl and Tristen walked into the kitchen. Mokuba followed them. The girl had ear length shimmering red hair with chin length velvet like black bangs that curved around her face. Her eyes were a sparkling lime green and she stood no taller then Tristen's chin. Both her and Tristen had the Domino High School's uniforms on. She also must have been Michelle.

"What are you scribbling about," Michelle questioned as a bright glare came off her golden chocker. Amber slammed her pencil down and put her fingers in her hair. Tears could be seen falling onto the white paper. "Hey, you ok Amber?"

"No," Amber said in a low and teary voice, "Seto is really sick and he refuses to see a doctor because he thinks he's perfectly fine. Stupid dumbass!" Mokuba walked over to Amber and started rubbing her back.

"She was trying to write down Dr. Keith's number really quickly," Mokuba said as he continued to rub Amber's back, "I guess she couldn't see to write it down. She didn't have her reading glasses on." Michelle slightly gasped. She then quickly grabbed the pencil and paper.

"That's my doctor and I know his number by heart," Michelle said as she wrote really fast, "Here! Don't lose it Mokuba." Mokuba nodded and grabbed the paper off the table. He then picked Amber's book bag up.

"Here," Mokuba said with a sweet smile, "I don't think you want to be late for you're first day of school. I have everything under control." Amber looked over at Mokuba with tears still rimmed around her eyes. She suddenly hugged him.

"I don't know what I would do with out you," Amber said as she let go of Mokuba. Mokuba smiled again, put Amber's notebook and pencil in her book bag, closed it up, and handed it to her. Amber grabbed it, stood up, wiped her eyes, and messed up Mokuba's hair. You could now tell that she was wearing the girls' Domino High School's uniform.

"Fashion statement," Michelle said as she put her arm around Amber's neck in a friend like way, "Pink DOES NOT go with your hair." Amber slightly giggled as Michelle started walking her out and Tristen followed closely behind. Even though Amber was giggling on the outside, but she still was crying inside. She just hoped Mokuba knew what he was doing.

Amber – That's it for this chapter. That was a lot of work if you come to think about it. Anyways, what did you think? I know all of you Seto fans are all worried and I don't give previews to the next chapter either. I like holding onto suspense. If you want to find out what happens next, tune in next time to **The Power of Love! **


	2. Terrible First Day

Amber – Here's another chapter to my bad luck! Hey, why am I writing about my own bad luck? Wait, why should I care? People love this type of stuff. Whoops, sorry for rambling on. Here's chapter two!

Chapter Two

Terrible First Day

"Well," Michelle said as her, Amber, and Tristen stopped in front of Domino High, "Here it is! The roughest and toughest school in these parts. Call my lawyer if you need more info." Amber giggled at her friends joke as Tristen shook his head. Tristen then grabbed Michelle's arms and slightly swung her around. Michelle looked into his hazel eyes with a dreamy look.

"You don't want to scare your friend now," Tristen said as Michelle's book bag dropped off her shoulder, "I think she's pretty cool and you know that's a lot coming from me." Michelle slowly nodded as her book bag hit the ground with a THUMP. Amber slightly jumped and shook her head. She was jumper then a kangaroo with a diet of Mexican Jumping Beans. She figured she was just nervous.

"Alright Tristie," Michelle said as her dreamy look turned to a grin, "I'll try to tell her about the bright things about this school. Like all the hot guys." Tristen rolled his eyes and let go of Michelle's arm. Amber slightly smiled as her best friend looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"We can tell you're a Wheeler, Michelle," Tristen said as he started to walk into the school, "You always seem to make every situation a laugh with that grin. Every Wheeler has that charm. I should know. I've been friends with them since Elementary School." Michelle mocked Tristen and then stuck out her tongue. Tristen grinned and continued walking.

"Can you believe I go out with that," Michelle asked as she bent over and picked up her book bag. Amber had a smug grin on her face. Michelle knew she had something to say. She put her hand on her hip and waited to be hit with one of Amber's smart comments.

"Don't complain to me," Amber said with a slight giggle, "I'm not the one who picked him out. You've always had a strange taste or at least since I've known you." Michelle slightly smiled and shook her head. That was nowhere near Amber's worse.

"Yea," Michelle said as she walked over to her friend, "That's why I get you to pick out my clothes. Anyways, where's your homeroom?" Amber slightly giggled and reached into her right coat pocket. She pulled out a neatly folded piece of white paper. Michelle put her hand on Amber's right shoulder as she unfolded the paper.

"According to this," Amber said as she studied the paper, "My homeroom is class 1-B, Mr. Branch." A smug smile crossed Michelle's face. She suddenly yet quickly ran to the front doors and turned back toward Amber.

"I hope you can run fast," Michelle said with the smug smile still on her face, "because that's my homeroom as well. If you can't keep up with me, you'll be late." Amber grinned as Michelle turned around and started running down the hallway. She then started running after her. She knew she would be able to keep up with her with no problem.

"_Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all_," Amber thought as she chased after her friend down the long and twisted hallways.

After a few minutes, the two girls stopped in front of a doorway. A small sign at the top read "1-B". Amber and Michelle looked at each other and then walked in. The teacher, Mr. Branch, was standing at the front of the room taking roll when he looked over at the girls.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Wheeler," Mr. Branch said as he looked over at Michelle, "Go take your seat." Michelle dragged herself to her seat and mumbled a few things as she sat down. Mr. Branch then looked at Amber with a questioning look.

"I'm Amber Kaiba," Amber said shyly, "I'm the new student." Mr. Branch's face suddenly lit up. He seemed really pleased to see Amber for some odd reason.

"Welcome Miss. Kaiba," Mr. Branch said as he took his glasses off, "How's your brother doing?" Amber thought for a moment and then smiled. Mr. Branch slightly smiled back even though he didn't know what they were smiling about.

"Of Course," Amber said lying through her teeth, "Seto is doing much better. He should be back in no time." Mr. Branch nodded and put his glasses back on. Amber let out a sigh of relieve. She then started looking around the class. Some girls were talking next to a boy who was building a paper airplane. The class seemed interesting.

"Ok Miss. Kaiba," Mr. Branch said as he straightened out his thick black hair, "I'm sitting you next to Mr. Wheeler. He's the blonde with no common sense sitting in the back." Amber quickly looked in the back and discovered a couple empty seats next to the blonde Mr. Branch had pointed out. He had rough looking hair and a lot of it. He also had his blue jacket unzipped to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. Amber took a deep breath and walked to the back.

"Wu-up Shorty," the blonde said as he opened one of his deep chocolate colored eyes. Amber looked disgusted as she sat down. The blonde leaned forward and looked at her.

"So ya know," Amber said with her back to the blonde, "I have a name and it's Amber." The blonde looked like he was moments from laughing.

"I didn't ask for you're name, shrimpy," the blonde said with a grin, "Since we're giving out unwanted info though, I'm Joey Wheeler." Amber felt a cold chill run down her spin. A color of blue incased her. Joey Wheeler was the name of Michelle's cousin with an attitude and the guy Seto always complained about.

"Joseph Christopher Wheeler," a harsh female voice said from the right side of Joey, "Why must you always pick on the new kids?" Joey and Amber both turned toward the direction of the voice. There was a blonde haired girl standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Her hair reached her waist and her eyes were a piercing sky blue. She was dressed in the normal girl's uniform, which actually looked good on her. She also had a golden necklace with an eye on it around her neck.

"Amanda Christen Wheeler," Joey said with a roll of his eyes, "Why must you always be in my business?" Amanda looked annoyed as she walked over next to Amber and took a seat. Amber looked at her and blinked a few times. She knew Amanda was another one of Michelle's cousins. At least one she liked.

"As you know, my name's Amanda," Amanda said with a sweet smile, "What's yours?" Amber smiled slightly. She now understood why Michelle liked this cousin.

"I'm Amber," Amber said with a bigger smile, "I'm very pleased to meet you." Amanda nodded and looked over at Joey. Joey looked highly disgusted for some odd reason. Amanda then shook her head.

"Well," Amanda said as she let out a sigh, "don't mind my twin brother. He has this thing about picking on the new kid. He'll get over it." Amber nodded and looked over at Joey. Joey just gave her the middle finger. Amber shuttered and looked over at Michelle. Michelle was hugging on Tristen. A slight sigh escaped Amber's lips.

Later in PE, Amber was playing one-on-one with Tristen in Basketball. She was beating him at fourteen to four.

"You're good," Tristen said as he watched Amber bounce the ball in front of him. Amber grinned, twirled around Tristen, and made another basket.

"Thank you," Amber said as she caught the ball. Tristen shook his head and started walking away. Amber figured he had enough. She went to turn around when a basketball came flying at her. She luckily dropped the one she was holding and caught that one.

"Damn," Joey said as he stood in front of Amber, "You caught it!" Amber looked at Joey and threw the basketball back at him. He caught it and sneered at her.

"When do you plan on leaving me alone," Amber questioned as her bangs fell in front of her face. Joey slightly chuckled and started twirling the basketball on his finger.

"Never," Joey said as he dropped the basketball, "You see, I'm a bully at heart. I can't escape from it, but I can't ever find a person worth picking at." Amber glared at Joey stopping him from saying anything else. Anger was burning brightly in her eyes. A fire was spreading wide in her eyes in soul. She suddenly marched over to Joey and grabbed his t-shirt collar.

"I'm not your play thing," Amber said as she stared up at Joey, "I'm not here for your entertainment. If anything, you're here for mine Clown Boy." Joey looked highly disgraced by what Amber said. He grabbed her wrists and started squeezing. Amber's fire of anger in her eyes never left. Not a single tear shed from her eyes. It seemed like she was used to the abuse.

"I should scare you," Joey said as he tightened his grip, "I'm bigger and stronger then you. I'm in control here, not you. You're my entertainment and not vise-versa. Got it, Pipsqueak!" Amber pulled her hands away from Joey and punched him square between his eyes. He stumbled backward, fell down, and slid a few inches. Amber's anger was turning into a wild fire. It was getting slightly out of control. The whole class suddenly started to gather around.

"Fuck you," Amber said as she cracked her knuckles, "Go find a bone to chew on! That should keep you more entertained then making fun of me! At least the bone won't bite back you mutt!" Amanda and Michelle just pushed their way through the crowd as Joey got his feet. Anger had just flashed across his eyes. He suddenly charged at Amber.

"Joey, don't," Amanda yelled as she quickly ran in front of Joey and grabbed his fists. Michelle and Tristen quickly ran over too as Joey stopped in his tracks.

"Fuck off Mandy," Joey said as he glared at his sister. A sudden cracking sound came from Joey's fists. Michelle and Tristen hugged as Amanda started pushing Joey backward with a firm grip on his fist.

"Dammit Joey," Amanda said as people started moving out of their way, "You need to leave people the hell alone. Some of them know how to fight back, but I'm pretty sure you know that now." Amber looked over at Amanda and Joey as Amanda slammed Joey against the wall. Joey suddenly dropped to his knees and Amanda let go of his fists. Everyone started walking away as Joey looked up and glared at Amber.

After school, Amber was walking out of the school by herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and took a swing at the person. Luckily, it was Michelle and she quickly grabbed Amber's fist without hurting her.

"Chill," Michelle said as she put Amber's fist down, "Joey really has you edgy!" Amber let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. Michelle looked a little upset. She had never seen her friend like this.

"I easily snap," Amber said as she continued to look down at the ground, "I'm sorry, but I rather not talk about it." Michelle and quickly looked to her right. Tristen had just walked next to her. He didn't look happy either.

"It's ok Amber," Tristen said as he put his arm around Michelle's waist, "Joey has no common sense as Mr. Branch pointed out. Why don't you go home and check up on your brother. I'm sure he probably wants you." Amber looked up, nodded, and started walking away. Michelle looked up a Tristen with a concern look.

"Do you think it's safe for her to walk by herself," Michelle questioned as she looked at Tristen. Tristen looked down at Michelle and slightly smiled.

"I'm sure she can handle herself," Tristen said nervously. Michelle looked worried as she looked back at Amber.

"I hope so," Michelle said as Amber disappeared around a corner. Tristen let out a depressed sigh and started walking Michelle away from the school.

Amber – Hey, I wonder what Tristen and Michelle could be so worried about. Could I be in trouble? Hey, this isn't funny! I don't want to get hurt! I'm already an emotional wreck! I guess we'll all find out in chapter three of **The Power of Love!** :'(


	3. More Trouble

Amber – Time to find out why Michelle and Tristen were worried. I'm actually scared. I have an odd feeling that I'm going to be hurting. Let's all pray I don't get hurt. Well, here's chapter three. :'(

Chapter Three

More Trouble

Amber slowly walked down the sidewalk. Cold chills were going up in down her spine. She had a very bad feeling. A spirit suddenly appeared behind her. The spirit was a young girl with shoulder length creamy brown hair, chin length golden blonde bangs, and bright purple eyes. She was wearing a lavender belly shirt with a white vest over it, white leather flares, and white boots. She also had the same golden earrings as Amber on. She kind of looked the opposite of Amber.

"I'm not the only one who has a bad feeling," Amber said in a low voice, "am I Joy." The spirit nodded her head. She knew Amber was consulting her.

"Just be careful Amber," Joy said as her eyes shifted to her right. Amber shook her head. She thought Joy worried too much.

"Don't worry," Amber said as she stopped dead in her tracks, "I can handle myself. If I can't, I'll page you." Joy let out a sigh and disappeared. Amber slightly smiled and started walking again.

A little ways up the road, Amber was passing a dark ally when someone grabbed her. She felt herself hit the ground at full force. She knew a gang must've grabbed her.

"How much do you want," Amber questioned without looking up, "I give you whatever you want if you let me go." Amber quickly looked up when she heard a few male chuckles. She was surrounded by at least six guys.

"We don't want money sweetheart," a red head said as he bent down and grabbed Amber's chin, "We want a good time. You think you can provide us with that?" Amber yanked her chin away from the red head and stumbled to her feet. She then got into a fighting position. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"You're going to have to beat me first," Amber said as a slight grin crossed her face. The gang suddenly started laughing. Amber knew this was going to happen.

"You hear that boys," the red head said with a chuckle, "The runt's gonna fight us. Well, let's give 'er what she wants." Amber braced herself as two of the six guys charged at her. She suddenly punched both of them and knocked them down. The red head looked a little concerned now. He sent two more guys at her.

"Look," Amber said as she kicked one of the guys in the face, "I don't have the time to mess with you thugs. My brother is sick and I've got to get home, got it." The other guy suddenly fell as Amber punched him in the gut. The red head was more irritated then concerned now.

"GRAB HER," the red head shouted. The last guy quickly ran behind Amber and put her in an arm lock. Amber started squirming as the red head walked up to her.

"You know," Amber said as she stared up at the red head, "This isn't fighting fair." The red head grinned and punched Amber right between her eyes. Amber dropped her head in pain.

"We don't fight fair," the red head said as he prepared to knee Amber. A slight laugh escaped Amber's lips as she looked up. Her eyes had a strange look to them and her hair seemed to flare out. The red head didn't like the look on her face. He quickly kneed her and punched her in her right jaw.

"I could of figured that," Amber said as her lip started to bleed, "Well, I don't fight fair either." The red head raised an eyebrow, laughed, and punched Amber again. Amber's head turned and she grinned.

"This girl has lost it," the red head said as he crossed his arms. The guy holding Amber agreed and suddenly fell to the ground. The red head uncrossed his arms and took a step backward as Amber landed on one knee.

"I told you that I didn't fight fair," Amber said as she stood up with her head down. The red head swallowed hard and took a fighting stance. Amber picked up her head as a golden eye flashed on her forehead.

"What are you," the red head questioned as he started to sweat. Amber grinned and quickly ran toward the red head. Before the red head could react, her fist was jammed in his stomach.

"You don't want to know," Amber said as the red head fell to his knees. Amber looked down at the beaten gang, shook her head, and started walking away.

A few minutes later, Amber was walking up the path that leads to the mansion. She was rubbing her left cheek out of pain. Joy suddenly appeared behind her again.

"No thank yous," Joy said as she crossed her arms. Amber didn't stop or bother to look back.

"Thank you," Amber said as she neared the mansion's front steps, "I would have been in deep shit if you didn't take over when you did." Joy smiled and nodded her head.

"You're welcome," Joy said with a confident voice. Amber shook her head as she stepped up on the steps. Joy grinned and disappeared.

"Amber," Mokuba shouted as he swung open the front doors and tackled Amber. Amber slightly stumbled backward and smiled.

"Nice to see you to Mokie," Amber said as Mokuba stopped hugging her. Mokuba suddenly got a concerned look on his face. Amber knew he was going to ask about her face.

"What happened," Mokuba asked as he pointed at Amber's face. Amber shook her head, grabbed Mokuba's hand, and started walking him into the mansion. Two guards suddenly shut the doors behind them.

"A gang jumped me," Amber said with a sigh, "but I beat 'em. So, how's Seto?" Mokuba looked up and smiled. That was always a good sign.

"Dr. Keith gave Seto some medicine," Mokuba said as he hopped in front of Amber, "and said that it should help him. He's asleep at the moment. Oh yeah, Michelle called about two minutes ago. She sounded worried. I think you should call her back." Amber nodded her head, messed up Mokuba's hair, and walked over to the phone. She then started dialing a number.

"Hello," Michelle's voice rang out from the other end of the phone. Amber started rubbing her cheek again out of nowhere.

"Hey," Amber said with a slightly pained voice, "Mokie told me you called."

"Yeah," Michelle said with slight relieve to her voice, "I wanted to know if you made it home ok." Amber rolled her eyes. She knew Michelle knew something.

"Why is that," Amber questioned as she moved her hand to her bruised nose.

"Well," Michelle said in a nervous laugh, "I was just wondering." Amber shook her head and leaned up against the wall. Mokuba was watching her from a nearby couch.

"You knew the way I was going home is filled with gangs," Amber said as she slightly touched her busted lip.

"Alright," Michelle said with a pleading voice, "I knew that, but it's all Tristen's fault. He was one who wanted you to walk home by yourself." Amber didn't look surprised. She knew Tristen probably wanted to walk home with Michelle alone.

"You could've warned me," Amber said as she covered her black and blue right eye.

"True," Michelle said with a concerned voice, "Well, are you ok?" Amber slid down the wall and looked up at ceiling.

"Not quiet," Amber said as her cheek started to hurt again, "I got beat up. I suffered a black and blue eye, a busted lip, a bruised nose, and sore cheek." Mokuba looked away from Amber and at the steps as he heard someone walking down them. Amber looked at the steps too.

"Don't worry," Michelle said calmly, "I tell Tristen all about it. We'll probably walk home with you for now on." Amber nodded and quickly stood up. A sour look was plastered on her face.

"Thanks," Amber said as she slowly moved her finger toward the power button, "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Amber suddenly hung up the phone and put it on the charger. She then crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "Seto Matthew Kaiba."

"What," Seto said as he stepped onto the floor from the last step. Seto looked a whole lot better. His complexion and eyes were back to their normal color. Amber shook her head and looked at Mokuba. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing out of bed," Amber questioned as she raised an eyebrow. Seto looked a little nervous as his icy blue eyes met Amber's deep violet ones.

"I feel much better," Seto said with a slight grin, "I think I can go to school and work tomorrow." Amber suddenly walked up to Seto and started to push him up the steps. Mokuba slightly giggled and sunk down into the couch.

"I'll let you go to SCHOOL if you continue to take the medicine that Dr. Keith gave you," Amber said as she continued to push Seto up the steps, "You also need sleep." Seto suddenly grabbed the rail and turned toward Amber. A harsh look was across his face. Amber crossed her arms and shot a harsher look back at him.

"You can't tell me what to do," Seto snapped as he crossed his arms. Amber yawned and rolled her eyes. She was as scared of Seto as she was of a fuzzy kitten.

"I can tell you're feeling like your self," Amber said as she uncrossed her arms and grabbed Seto's hand, "but you've forgotten who owns this mansion and Kaiba Corp. I don't want to sign a Release Form with your name on it." Seto swallowed hard and let Amber pull him to his room. If there was one person he was scared of, it was her.

"Ok," Seto said as Amber slightly swung him into his room, "I'll listen to you. By the way, did you get my work?" Amber ginned and quickly started back down the stairs.

A few seconds later, Amber ran back up the stairs with an armful of books. Seto looked a little worried as Amber suddenly came into his room.

"Well," Amber said as she sat the books down on a nearby desk, "If you plan on going back to school tomorrow, I would advice you to get this done." A sweat drop appeared on the side of Seto's face as Amber left the room.

Amber – Owie! What kind of creeps beat up an innocent girl? Anyhow, I'm glad Joy took over or I don't think I would be here talking to you. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, you'll like the next chapter better. Things will start to get better for me, but it won't seem like it at first. Find out how next time in **The Power Of Love!**


	4. Night One

Amber – Welcome back! I'm glad you've returned. Wait, of course you returned. You have to find out what happens next. I can tell you that my bad luck is about to run out. Have fun! :D

Chapter Four

Night One

The next day in English Class, Amber was sitting quietly next to Joey. She didn't understand how she always got stuck sitting next him. Seto was back and Amanda was staring at him. Michelle was making goo-goo eyes at Tristen. Amber was the only one in a tight situation.

"Why am I stuck next to you," Joey mumbled as his chocolate eyes slightly looked at Amber. Amber put her head down so that her eyes met Joey's. She didn't look to happy either. Her face looked more sour then a lemon.

"Listen," Amber said as a harsh tone rang from her voice, "I got the crap beat out of me last night and if you think am going to put up with your bull today, you've got another thing coming. Are we clear Mr. Wheeler?" Joey just snorted and looked away from Amber. Amber shook her head and picked it back up.

"Well," Mrs. Rooting, the English Teacher, said in a meek voice as she looked at a paper, "I've got a project for you class." The class suddenly started talking among themselves. They seemed surprised to get a project. Michelle and Tristen looked the most horrified. Michelle suddenly spoke up.

"What kind of project is it Mrs. Rooting," Michelle questioned with a shaky voice. The rattle in Michelle's voice sound like a baby rattle being held by a very nervous baby.

"Excellent question Miss. Wheeler," Mrs. Rooting said with a smile, "It's a research project that you and a partner will do. It's one of those free-for-all. You and your partner are allowed to choose whatever you want to do research on." The class seemed a little more excited as they went back to talking among themselves. Michelle and Tristen seemed relieved, but Amber was horrified now. She had to ask a question before it drove her insane.

"Do we choose our partners," Amber asked as she started to sweat. Mrs. Rooting gave Amber a puzzled look as sweat rolled off her forehead. Every sweat drop that hit the desk seemed to make a loud SPLASH! Amber figured it was just her nerves though.

"Sorry Miss. Kaiba," Mrs. Rooting said with a shake of her head, "The computer has pre-chosen your partners." Amber sunk down her seat as a cold feeling fell over her. Even though it was a twenty to one chance, Amber had the chance of getting Joey as her partner. That would only lead to more chaos and bad luck.

"Don't leave us in suspense," Amanda said as she clapped her hands together, "Let's hear who are partners are." The whole class, except a few, seemed to cheer as Mrs. Rooting smiled. Mrs. Rooting suddenly picked up a piece of paper.

"Alight," Mrs. Rooting said as she looked over the paper, "Amanda you're with Seto." Amanda grinned and winked at Seto. Seto slightly blushed and turned away from her. "Michelle you're with Tristen." Michelle smiled wildly and hugged Tristen around the neck. "Amber you're with Joey." Amber sunk deeper into her seat as Mrs. Rooting continued to say names. She knew this would happen with her luck lately. Joey looked irritated as he sat up straight and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to hear it," Amber said as she gently laid her hand across her forehead. Joey let out a disgusted sigh and shook his head. He thought Amanda and Michelle had way better luck.

After school, Amber and Joey were standing back to back in front of the school. Amanda, Seto, Michelle, and Tristen suddenly walked up there. They all looked a little confused.

"You two have got to work together," Amanda said as Seto looked down at her, "Mrs. Rooting said to get started right away and that we've only got two and a half weeks." Amber slightly looked over at Amanda. She shook her head in lost hope.

"It's not me," Amber said as she started walking toward the group of four, "Mr. Stubborn doesn't want come over to the mansion so that we can pick a subject and start researching." A sneaky smile crossed Amanda's face. Michelle could tell that her cousin just got a bright idea.

"Well Joseph," Amanda said as put her hand on her chin, "You guys can always go to our house and me and Seto will go to the mansion. Just remember, the only computer and books are in our SMALL room." Joey quickly looked at his sister. A horrified look was across his face. Michelle suddenly started laughing. She knew what Amanda had just done.

"Fine," Joey said as he marched next to Amber, "We'll go to the stupid mansion. I still don't like this whole thing." Amber got a "thank you" face on as Joey grabbed her hand and started dragging her away. Amanda smiled and waved.

A little later, Amber and Joey arrived at the mansion. They both walked inside and Amber quickly walked to the stairs. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"The library is upstairs," Amber said as she started walking up the steps, "We have to go upstairs." Joey mumbled something and started following Amber.

Once upstairs, Amber walked to two huge doors and opened them. She then walked into the room. Joey followed and suddenly stopped. He looked around the huge room with amazement. It was wall-to-wall books with about four computers centered in the middle of it.

"I take the books," Amber said as she ran to a wall, "You can use one of the computers." Joey shook his head, mumbled something, and walked over to one of the computers. He then sat down and turned it on. A screen popped up. It had an All-Seeing White Tiger on it and the letters KC in the upper right. There was also a password input bar. Joey looked highly frustrated.

"Nice move moron," Joey said as he leaned back in the computer chair, "These computers need a password to get into them." Amber turned around from a book she was reading. She had glasses on and they were reflecting the little bit of light in the room. Joey almost fell out of the chair for some odd reason.

"Sorry 'bout that," Amber said as she sat her book down and walked toward Joey, "I forgot. Me, Seto, and Mokuba each have a computer in here and we each have are own password." Joey nodded and rolled his eyes. Amber shook her head and stopped behind him.

"So," Joey said as he stared at Amber. Amber slightly smiled, walked next to Joey, pushed him aside, and put her hands on the keyboard.

"Excellent taste puppy," Amber said as she started typing something, "This is my computer. You can tell by the All-Seeing White Tiger in the background. See, Seto has a Blue Eyes and Mokuba has the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon." Joey looked at Amber and blinked a couple times. He had heard of the All-Seeing White Tiger before. It was a Duel Monsters' card.

"Don't tell me a pipsqueak like you plays Duel Monsters," Joey said as he got up and sat in the chair backward. Amber slightly grinned as she hit the enter key on the keyboard.

"I can beat Seto," Amber said as she turned toward Joey, "but that really doesn't matter. You're all logged in now. Knock yourself out." Joey shook his head and quickly scooted back in front of the computer. Amber walked back over to her book, picked it up, and sat down on a nearby couch.

About an hour and a half, Joey was all searched out. He turned off the computer, got up, walked over to the couch Amber was sitting at, and sat on the other end of it.

"How come this is the only place to sit," Joey questioned with an irritated voice. Amber didn't even look up from her book. She didn't think Joey was worth the effort.

"I didn't ask you to come over here," Amber said as she continued to scan over her book, "You could have stayed in the computer chair." Joey punched the couch to make Amber look at him. Amber looked up from her book and took her glasses off. Joey looked very angry.

"I've finished searching on the computer," Joey angrily said as he leaned closer to Amber, "I could go home, but I promised you two hours of my time. Don't make me spend the other half of hour pounding your smartass mouth in." Amber quickly put her book and glasses down on a nearby end table. She then leaned toward Joey. A smug smirk was on her face.

"I beat up SIX guys about the same size or bigger then you," Amber said as she started moving closer to Joey, "What makes you think you have a better chance?" Joey's anger turned to surprise as Amber started crawling toward him. She was suddenly sitting on him.

"I don't know," Joey said as he started to sweat, "but...." Joey cut himself off as Amber's rosy red lips moved closer to his pale tan one's. He could feel her hot breath moving over them as well. Sweat started pouring of his forehead, he started feeling hotter and hotter, and he was stiff. What the heck was going on?

"But what," Amber asked as she put her fingers in Joey's hair. Joey slightly shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was letting Amber do this. Amber suddenly leaned closer and her lips connected with his. Joey's arms seemed to move by themselves. They wrapped themselves around Amber's waist and pulled her closer. Amber's arms moved themselves around Joey neck. This was the best thing that had happen to the both of them, but why.

The sensation was getting better and better by the second. The sweet taste of each other's lips, the closeness, the chemistry. Amber and Joey were driving each other wild and they didn't realize it. Joey suddenly leaned forward and knocked Amber down on the couch. Amber looked up at him as their lips unlocked and he stood on all fours above her. She wasn't asking questions. She suddenly pulled him down and their lips connected once again.

Joey started running his hand up Amber's skirt as she started running her hand up his shirt. This was getting a little out of control, but they couldn't stop. It felt too good. Joey suddenly moved his hands up and started unbuttoning Amber's jacket. Her white shirt, which was underneath, was starting to show. Its bright glare was a warning sign neither one bothered to notice. Amber moved her hands to Joey's jacket and started pushing it off his shoulders.

Amber – Oh boy, this is getting a tad out of control. Should I stop this or not? What you do you think? I am starting to like this. :D Anyhow, find out what happens in this hot situation in the next chapter of **The Power of Love!**


	5. The Night Continues

Amber – Well, I am starting to wonder where that last situation is going to lead. Aren't you? I shall not make you wait any longer. Read ahead my friends, if you dare.

Chapter Five

The Night Continues

"Joey," Amber said as Joey start kissing her neck, "Stop! That tickles!" Joey slightly looked up at Amber and continued to do what he was doing. He didn't want to stop and he knew Amber didn't want him to. They were becoming more entangled in a strange web with every move they made.

Amber and Joey's jackets were laying side by side on the floor along with Joey's t-shirt. Amber's shirt wasn't off yet, but was almost completely unbuttoned. Her bra was showing and she didn't seem to care. Joey's buff yet, skinny body was pressed against her's. They could feel the heat from each other all over their bodies. Could they be moments from doing something they would regret? No, that wasn't going to happen yet.

Joey started moving down from Amber's neck. He continued to kiss as he went down. Amber suddenly pushed him. Joey fell down and she sat on his lap. He started sweating again.

"What are you doing," Joey asked in a shaky voice as Amber slid her hands over his chest. Amber just grinned and started playing with Joey's belt.

"Does it matter," Amber questioned as she started pulling Joey's belt out of it's belt loops. Joey knew he should be feeling uncomfortable, but he wasn't. Something was going to happen and no one was going to stop it.

"Not really," Joey said as sweat poured from his forehead. Joey jumped as he heard a loud ZIP! He looked down to discover that Amber had undone his pants.

"You shouldn't ask silly questions then," Amber said as she played with Joey's pants. Joey grinned and put his hands on Amber's skirt.

"Ok," Joey said as felt for the zipper on the back of the skirt, "Well, two can play at this game." Amber raised an eyebrow as she heard the sound of her zipper being undone. She then looked at the clock and a look of horror crossed her face. They had been at this for an hour and a half, a total of three hours being together. Seto and Mokuba had to be home by now.

"Joey," Amber said as she snapped back to her senses, "My brothers are probably home. We've got to stop!" Joey suddenly stopped and dropped his hands. They had both snapped back to their senses. Amber quickly zipped the back of her skirt back up and started buttoning her shirt back up.

"Sorry," Joey said as he zipped his pants back up and grabbed his belt, "I didn't mean to go that far." Amber shook her head. It wasn't Joey's fault. She had started it. It was her fault if anyone's.

"Don't be," Amber said as she bent down and grabbed Joey's t-shirt, "It was my fault. I started it. I don't know what came over me." Amber handed Joey his shirt and put her head down. Joey lightly grabbed the shirt and picked Amber's chin up with his other hand. Amber looked upset as she stared into Joey's eyes.

"It's ok," Joey said with a smile, "I liked it and you made me see that you're not that bad. In fact, you're a very nice person." A slight smile crossed Amber's face. She thought her bad luck was running out when the doors suddenly flew open and Seto was standing there with Amanda behind him. Amber was still sitting on Joey and Joey still had his shirt off.

"_Yikes," _Amber thought as Seto crossed his arms, "_I guess my bad luck isn't over just yet." _Seto looked highly upset as he started tapping his foot. Amanda started giggling. She apparently thought it was funny.

"Ummmm," Joey said as he looked at Seto and Amanda, "It's not what it looks like." Amanda stopped giggling as Seto started marching into the room. His fists were balled up at his sides and he looked madder then a rampaging bull.

"Seto," Amanda said as she ran in there and grabbed Seto's arm, "Stop! Please stop. I don't need a dead brother." Seto stopped dead in his tracks. Amber and Joey looked at each other and then back at Seto and Amanda. Joey got a sneaky grin on his face.

"Ohhhh," Joey said as he pulled his shirt over his head, "What do we have here? Is the mighty Seto Kaiba taking orders from a Wheeler?" Seto's face got really sour. He looked like he could rip someone's head off in a matter of seconds. Amber slid off Joey and picked up her jacket.

"You are so lucky Wheeler," Seto said with a rough tone. Amanda smiled nervously and quickly walked in front of Seto. She then started pushing him out of the room.

"Would you two please meet us downstairs," Amanda said as she continued to push Seto. Joey and Amber nodded as Amanda and Seto disappeared around a corner. Amber suddenly gripped her jacket.

"Um, Joey," Amber said with a shy and meek voice. Joey quickly hugged Amber out of nowhere. A pink tint crept across Amber's face without warning.

"If this is about us being friends," Joey said as he tightened up a little," the answer is a yes. It's amazing what a simple kiss can do, huh?" Amber nodded her head and hugged Joey back. She had never felt so happy in her whole life.

"Thanks Joe," Amber said as she put her head on Joey's shoulder. Joey grinned and picked Amber up. Amber looked at him and blinked a couple of time.

"We should get downstairs," Joey said with a wink, "I don't want to deal with the raging ball of anger known as Seto Kaiba again." Amber slightly giggled as Joey started walking out of the room.

A few seconds later, Joey and Amber were standing side-by-side at the end of the steps. They looked at each other and quickly walked into the Living Room.

"Wow," Amanda said from one end of a black leather couch, "You two actually decided to join us." Joey rolled his eyes and walked over to a Love Seat. Amber quickly followed as Seto gave her a cold glare.

"What makes you think we wouldn't," Joey asked as he fell down onto the Love Seat. Amber slowly sat down next to Joey as she felt Seto's glare incase her. She felt as if she was trapped in a block of ice.

"I don't know," Amanda said as her sky blue eyes met Joey's chocolate brown ones, "Maybe because I know you like the back of my hand." Joey grinned and put his arm on the back of the Love Seat. Amber slightly blushed as she felt Joey's hand creep onto her shoulder.

"Well," Joey said as he stared at Amanda, "You must not know the back of your hand too well then." Amanda crossed her arms and looked away from Joey. Joey grinned and looked at Amber. Amber took a deep breath and looked at Seto.

"So," Amber said as she stared at Seto, "Did you and Amanda find anything to do your report on yet?" Seto's glare lightened up a little as he looked away. Another grinned crossed Joey's face. Something was brewing in his mind.

"Yeah," Joey said as he moved his arm around Amber's shoulders, "The construction of each others throats." Amber slightly giggled as Amanda suddenly stood up. Amanda marched over to Joey, grabbed his shirt collar, and lifted him up.

"Listen," Amanda said with a stern look, "We're not you and Amber. We actually got some work done, unlike you two. Now, lets go home before I rearrange your face." A sweat drop appeared on the side of Joey's face as Amanda dropped him. He then stumbled to his feet.

"Sorry," Joey said as he started walking toward the front doors, "I was just trying to be funny." Amanda rolled her eyes and started walking to the doors as well. Amber suddenly jumped up and ran over to Joey. Joey looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Bye," Amber said as she put her hands on Joey's chest, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that said, Amber kissed Joey on the lips. Joey wrapped his arms around her waist and savored the moment.

"Oh for God's sake," Amanda said as she grabbed Joey's arm, "Let's go already." Joey and Amber's lips unlocked as Amanda pulled Joey out of the doors. He slightly waved as Amber shut the doors in front of him.

"Of all people Amber Maria," Seto said as he stood up. Amber glared at Seto as he started walking up the stairs.

"How 'bout you," Amber said as she started sliding down the doors. Seto slightly glared down at Amber and continued up the stairs.

"Whatever," Seto said as he disappeared around a corner. Amber let out a sigh as she finished sliding down the doors.

"Whoa," Joy said as she appeared next to Amber, "You got a little close to bumping the buoy there!" Amber slightly looked at Joy as she grabbed her knees. She had a slight pink tint to her face.

"I don't know what possessed me to kiss him in the first place," Amber said as she continued to blush. Joy swallowed hard and smiled nervously.

"You liked it though," Joy questioned with a slightly shaky voice, "right?" Amber's eyes narrowed. She was suspecting something.

"Yes," Amber said as she stood up, "Why do you ask?" Joy started rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously. She knew she was busted and there was nothing she could do.

"No reason," Joy said nervously. Amber got an uneasy grin on her face as she walked up to Joy. Joy looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights as Amber stood in front of her.

"You're so luck I can't hit you," Amber said as she crossed her arms. Joy looked at her with a confused look. She was still trying to play it cool.

"Why would you ever want to do that," Joy said with a smile. Amber started to tap her foot as a displeased look crossed her face.

"YOU TOOK OVER MY BODY AND KISSED JOEY," Amber shouted as Joy cringed. Joy then smiled nervously. She had something really slick to say.

"But," Joy said as she crossed her arms, "if you liked it, you should be thanking me. Besides, he likes you now and won't make fun of you anymore." Amber shook her head and started walking away. Joy let out a sigh of relieve and started following her. She was still deciding if she did the right thing or not.

Amber – Hehehehe, I had you fooled, didn't I? **You guys really thought me and Joey would do something. Oh boy! Well, I can't promise we won't :grabs mouth: I didn't mean to say that! Well, if you wonder what's going to happen next, read the next chapter of The Power of Love!**


End file.
